1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control circuit attachable to a vehicle for turning on the headlights and parking lights of a vehicle whenever the windshield are turned on by the driver with the vehicle running, further the present invention is used for providing an audible warning signal should the ignition switch be turned off with the headlight switch of the vehicle being left on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wiper and headlight control circuits attachable to vehicles for automatically engaging the headlights of the vehicle as soon as the windshield wipers are turned on by the user provide an additional level of road safety by insuring that the headlights are turned on when visibility is reduced due to rain. In some states it is the law that the headlights be turned on whenever it rains, reducing the visibility of the driver. Drivers are more likely to forget to turn on the headlights of a vehicle when it is raining than when it is dark, because the headlights do not provide any significant increase in road visibility. Generally, headlights in either foggy or rainy weather provide only limited additional visibility of the road to the driver in the vehicle. However, headlights do make the vehicle more visible to other drivers on the road during rainy weather.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,845 issued Jul. 6, 1971 to Cornellius E. Vanderpoel, Jr. discloses a headlight control circuit having a main wiper switch for providing power to a relay coil. Once the relay coil is energized, power from the main wiper switch is also provided to the windshield wipers of the vehicle as well as the headlights through a pair of normally open relay switches closed upon the activation of the relay coil.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,596 issued Aug. 17, 1971 to John E. Alolmatoal discloses a headlight control circuit having an ignition switch in series with the wiper switch for providing power to the windshield wipers as well as three electronic switches, each used to provide power to either the headlights, tail lights, or instrument panel lights of the vehicle once the ignition switch and wiper switch are closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,839 issued Jun. 27, 1978 to Walter J. Lesiak discloses one relay coil receiving power from the wiper switch so as to close a normally open relay switch which provides power to a variety of lights of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,099 issued Nov. 25, 1980 to Irving Rosenblum discloses logic circuitry for turning on the headlights of a vehicle, wherein the logic circuitry is responsive to a light sensor, the windshield wiper switch, the ignition switch, and a manual control switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,400 issued Jun. 29, 1982 to Thomas J. Hahn discloses a headlight control circuit having a pair of normally open relay switches, each relay switch receiving power from the battery, with one thereof providing power to the headlights and the other thereof providing power to the marker lights after the relay coil has been activated. The relay coil is connected across the ignition switch and the wiper switch such that power is provided thereto by the ignition switch only when the ignition switch and wiper switch are turned.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,183 issued Aug. 11, 1992 to Johnny F. Patterson discloses a headlight control circuit utilizing a relay coil to close three normally relay open switches. Once the windshield wiper switch is closed, power is supplied to the relay coil through the windshield wiper switch and a diode. One of the relay switches provides power to the parking lights when closed, another provides power to the headlights when closed, and a third provides power coming from the turned on ignition switch to the relay coil so as to maintain the relay coil energized once the wiper switch is turned on until the ignition switch is turned off.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.